1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to servicing fuel systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for cleaning vehicle engine fuel systems.
2. Related Art
One area of vehicular maintenance concerns the removing and cleaning of carbon deposits from gas and diesel internal combustion engine fuel systems. Fuel injectors, fuel rail components, and intake manifold cavities become clogged and operate inefficiently due to the normal accumulation of carbon and petroleum varnish byproducts. The deposits tend to accumulate and clog orifices and critical fuel combustion pathways and conduits, including fuel rail assemblies and fuel injectors that carry the atomized fuel mixture into the combustion chamber. If the nozzles and related components operate ineffectively or fuel nozzle spray patterns are altered due to carbon or contaminates, fuel efficiency and engine performance decrease and emissions levels become excessive.
The conventional method used to remove and clean carbon deposits from gas and diesel internal combustion engine fuel systems requires a mechanic to dismantle the entire fuel system. The fuel systems components, such as the fuel injectors and fuel rail components, are then mechanically or chemically cleaned. However, certain emission control devices that are designed into the fuel system are constructed of molded plastic and cannot be dismantled. Therefore, if one of these emission control devices does not operate properly because an element inside the device, such as a diaphragm, is dirty, the emission control device must be replaced. Thus, there is a need for a fuel system cleaner that can clean the fuel system components of gasoline and diesel engine fuel systems without requiring the dismantling of the fuel system components or the cost of unnecessary replacement of fuel system components.
A fuel system cleaner that is used to service a gasoline engine fuel system cannot be used to service a diesel engine fuel system without proper preparation. For example, after a fuel system cleaner services a gasoline fuel system, all gasoline needs to be flushed out of the tanks and hoses of the fuel system cleaner prior to servicing a diesel engine fuel system. Additionally, it is necessary to replace the fuel system cleaner""s filter prior to servicing a diesel fuel system. Also, since a diesel fuel system operates at low pressure, a fuel system cleaner that is used to service a diesel fuel system must regulate the diesel pressure so that it does not exceed approximately 15.0 psi (pounds per square inch). On the other hand, a gasoline fuel system operates at high pressure and requires the fuel system cleaner to regulate the gasoline pressure from approximately 40.0 to 120.0 psi. A fuel system cleaner that services a diesel fuel system requires similar preparation before the fuel system cleaner can service a gasoline fuel system.
Therefore, there exists a need for a fuel system cleaner that can service both gasoline and diesel engine fuel systems without requiring the dismantling of fuel system components or the cost of unnecessary replacement of fuel system components. Further, there exists a need for a fuel system cleaner that can switch from gasoline to diesel or from diesel to gasoline fuel system servicing without requiring prior flushing of the fuel system cleaner or filter replacement, and providing proper regulation of either gasoline or diesel fuel pressure during fuel system servicing.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and method for cleaning either a diesel or a gasoline fuel system. More specifically, the invention provides for automatic cleaning either a diesel or a gasoline fuel system without requiring dismantling of fuel system components or unnecessary replacement of fuel system components.
In one aspect, an automatic fuel cleaner apparatus comprises a diesel service portion for cleaning diesel fuel systems. The diesel service portion includes a diesel return hose having a first end and a second end, the first end of the diesel return hose capable of being coupled to a fuel line outlet of the diesel fuel system. The diesel service portion further includes a diesel detergent reservoir having an input and an output, the input of the diesel detergent reservoir being connected to the second end of the diesel return hose.
The diesel service portion also includes a diesel pump having a diesel pump output and a diesel pump input, the diesel pump input being connected to the output of the diesel detergent reservoir. For example, the diesel pump input can be connected to the output of the diesel detergent reservoir via a diesel filter. The diesel service portion further includes a diesel output hose having a first end and a second end, the first end of the diesel output hose being connected to the diesel pump output and the second end of the diesel output hose capable of being coupled to the fuel line inlet. For example, the first end of the diesel output hose can be connected to the diesel pump output via a diesel relief valve.
The automatic fuel cleaner apparatus also comprises a gasoline service portion for cleaning gasoline fuel systems. The gasoline service portion includes a gasoline return hose having a first end and a second end, the first end of the gasoline return hose capable of being coupled to a fuel line outlet of the gasoline fuel system. The gasoline service portion further includes a gasoline detergent reservoir having an input and an output, the input of the gasoline detergent reservoir being connected to the second end of the gasoline return hose.
The gasoline service portion also includes a gasoline pump having a gasoline pump output and a gasoline pump input, the gasoline pump input being connected to the output of the gasoline detergent reservoir. For example, the gasoline pump input can be connected to the output of the gasoline detergent reservoir via a gasoline filter. The gasoline service portion further includes a gasoline output hose having a first end and a second end, the first end of the gasoline output hose being connected to the gasoline pump output and the second end of the gasoline output hose capable of being coupled to the fuel line inlet. For example, the first end of the gasoline output hose can be connected to the gasoline pump output via a gasoline pressure regulator.